


Spin the bottle

by Ukulele_and_Ships



Category: South Park
Genre: Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Happy, Idiots in Love, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepovers, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukulele_and_Ships/pseuds/Ukulele_and_Ships
Summary: Another take on the spin the bottle fic.(It's good I promise)





	Spin the bottle

Kenny lay sprawled on the floor with his parka zipped but his hood down. All he wanted was to have a nice, peaceful sleepover with the guys and play some truth or dare, but Cartman had to be an asshole and invite Wendy and Bebe over for spin the bottle. Now he was laying in the middle of the circle that had formed. This was his protest against that asshole Cartman. What had he been reduced to?  
"Kenny, you annoying shit," said Cartman. "Get out of the fucking circle and sit down."  
"Fuck you, Cartman," he said, his voice muffled through his hood. He got up anyway, unzipping his parka. Sitting down in between Stan and Wendy, he let out a sigh of pity for them. Stan and Wendy had broken up again just a month ago, and Stan had vowed that it was the last time. So far, he was holding up that vow. Wendy seemed very sad. Hey, that was nothing he couldn't fix! At the moment, he'd do just about anything to avoid thinking about a certain someone who had taken over his mind for the last four months. Butters.  
"All right, guys. Let's get started. I brought the bottle, so I'll go first," Kyle said, breaking Kenny's train of thought as he placed the bottle in the center of the circle. He made a solid spin, and as it slowed you could feel the tension from the circle. From Kenny, Stan on his left, Kyle on Stan's, then Butters, Cartman, Bebe and finally, Wendy. The bottle finally slowed to a stop between Stan and him. Oooh.. This was not going to be a tough decision.  
"Oooh, Kahl, who're you gonna choose?~" Said Cartman in a sing-song voice. Kyle's eyes drifted between Kenny and Stan, but he already knew who he was going to choose- he had admitted a while ago that he had had a crush on Stan for over a year. Kenny knew Stan felt the same way, but he enjoyed not saying anything.  
Kyle leaned over and kissed Stan full on the lips. Stan blushed so hard it was funny, and Kyle looked so determined. Stan put his had on Kyle's face. He was pretty sure that that's the cutest shit he's ever seen.  
"All right, you crazy kids, break it up." Bebe looked at them with exasperation. Stan pulled away with a dazed expression and Kyle pushed his face into Stan's neck, giggling. Stan spun the bottle slowly, all while looking at Kyle apologetically. It stopped on Cartman.  
"Aw, damn. I don't wanna kiss the fatass!" Stan said with a scowl. Cartman stuck his tongue out at him. Stan crawled across the circle and pecked Cartman on the lips. "Gross!" he said, crawling back over to Kyle and tackling him.  
"Oh, fuck you, gaywad!" Cartman exclaimed, not sounding very offended. Cartman spun the bottle, and it landed on Butters. He could feel the anger spilling over the edges, but he held onto his composure so that they could keep playing. Cartman placed a small, albeit a bit disgusted kiss on Butters' lips. He pulled away as fast as he could, muttering about Melmans and fags.  
"Well, gee Eric, did I do something wrong?" Butters asked with a genuine expression of concern.  
"Yes, Butters, you did something wrong! You're not Wen- I- I mean, you're a dude! I don't wanna kiss you." Cartman's eyes darted around the circle. We all pretended we hadn't heard what he said- even Wendy.  
"Okay. Guess I'll spin then." Butter's eyebrows pulled together in concentration as he reached down to spin the bottle. It's really cute. He puts so much thought and effort into everything he does. He bites his lip in the most endearing way as the bottle turns over and over. He span it pretty hard! He must be nervous.  
The bottle finally slows, then as if time is slowing down, it stops... On Kenny. On Kenny! He couldn't believe it! He would finally get to kiss his crush! Butters crawls next to Kenny and leans into him in the best way possible. Like he's the only person in the world. The scar on his left eye crinkles as he smiles, and he slowly presses his lips against Kenny's. Almost hesitantly, Butters moves his lips on his. Kenny thought: 'I'm going to show him how it's done! He'll never know what hit him.' He grabs Butter's jaw where it connects to his neck and pulls him up into the kiss. He kisses him softly, sweetly, and he kisses back. Butter's hands feel good on his shoulders, Butter's lips feel good on his lips. Kenny pulls Butters into his lap just as he pulls away for air.  
"Oh. Wow, Ken. That was- okay, wow," he stutters as Kenny stares into his eyes. Turquoise and grey meet cerulean as he stares back. Kenny looks over Butter's shoulder and sees that the game has continued on with out them. Oh, well.  
"Yeah," Kenny says, and pull him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I know it was really short, but this is on mobile, it's late, and I didn't want to delete it by accident. There will be more fanfiction in the future, hopefully. I am open to criticism, but keep it light as this is my first piece that I have published! Thank you! :)


End file.
